


what a wonderful feeling

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Rain, it's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: It's raining. Matteo and David cuddle.





	what a wonderful feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** for anon who asked for "Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it" and "Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you”". This is mostly that.

Matteo runs a hand over his face, pushing the wet hair back and the water out of his eyes, as he trudges up the stairs. He can hear the rain beating against the window, hard and fast, and the door click open on the first floor. Lightning flashes in the distance, and by the time he's reached the landing in between the two sets of stairs, thunder rumbles.

Matteo sighs.

“Fuck, did you bike here?” David asks.

Matteo looks up, smile growing on his face as he sees David lean against the door frame, arms crossed, grin lighting up his face.

“It wasn't raining when I left,” Matteo says, pouting a little when he reaches David.

David's eyes flit over his face and then he reaches up to brush some of the hair that's fallen into Matteo's face again out of the way.

“The one day you're not wearing a hoodie...” he teases.

Matteo lets his shoulders sag, swaying forward into David's touch. David hums and kisses him, puts his other arm around Matteo's neck and draws him closer despite how Matteo's shirt is sopping wet at his shoulders and back, his trousers drenched on the thighs. His shoes and socks make awkward squelching noises when he walks, and they feel even worse.

But David's hand is wonderfully warm on his chilled face and he doesn't even seem to mind that Matteo probably tastes of rain, so Matteo sinks into the kiss and lets it go on until David pulls back again, putting his second hand on the other side of Matteo's face.

“You're cold. You should shower and put on some dry clothes.”

Matteo sighs. He should. And a warm shower sounds nice. Kissing David sounds a lot nicer, but David's got that look on his face that means there's no arguing with him – or at least no winning an argument. So he doesn't try. The sooner he's done, the sooner he can go back to David.

“That'd be nice,” he says, and follows David inside when he steps back. He toes his shoes off right by the door and then leans down to peel his socks off too. His feet leave wet prints on the floor as he follows David into the bathroom and now that they're out in the open, his toes do feel a little cold.

David grabs him a fresh towel from the basket above the washing machine, and holds it out to him.

“I'll make us some tea for when you're done,” he says.

Matteo pulls out his most impressive pout. “You're not joining me?”

David rolls his eyes and slaps the rolled up towel against his chest, but he's grinning too.

“See you in a bit,” he says and then leaves Matteo to himself.

Matteo balances the towel on the sink and then fishes his phone out of his pocket, wiping it off carefully and turning the screen back on just to make sure it still works. Thankfully, it seems to have been spared the worst of the rain. Matteo really doesn't want to have to get get it fixed again.

He slips out of his clothes and steps into the shower quickly, trying not to feel odd about it as he turns the water on. He's showered at David's before, obviously, but it still feels strange, somehow, being naked in someone else's bathroom. This is Laura's space too, after all, and he doesn't have any reason to be naked anywhere near her space usually. Wrinkling his nose to himself, he grabs David's shampoo and tilts his head under the stream. If he's here anyway, he might as well.

The warm water feels good on his chilled skin, and once he gets used to it he turns the temperature just a little bit higher, sighing happily as the hot water melts away all the last vestiges of the rain chill while he rubs himself down with David's shower gel. He stands there under the water until the last soap suds have dissolved and washed down the drain, just letting himself enjoy the hot air that has been trapped in the shower cubicle by the glass doors. He knows once he opens them he'll go back to being a little chilly, but beyond that there's David, and he can't think of a better incentive to do pretty much anything.

He spots a tub of body lotion sitting on the David's section of the little shelf while he's towelling himself dry and, curious, reaches out for it. It says coffee, but when Matteo unscrews the lid it smells more like caramel. He doesn't recall David ever smelling like the stuff. Maybe it's Laura's and she accidentally put it on the wrong part of the shelf? But no, the floral one she likes that David had picked up for her once when they were out together sits a few shelves further down.

Hm.

Matteo smells it again.

David _is_ always on his case about moisturising and proper skin care and lotion and a whole bunch of things Matteo doesn't really care very much about. He won't mind, right?

Matteo dips in his fingers and then rubs it on his arm, working it over his skin until it seems to have been absorbed. When he brings his arm up to his face to sniff at it, it smells exactly like the lotion in the tub did. Kind of like caramel.

Well. In for a penny and all that.

Matteo rubs lotion over the rest of himself – well, except the face and in between his shoulder blades where he can't reach. His underwear, thankfully, is still dry, so he pulls those back on. Then, he throws his clothes and the towel over the top of the shower cabin in the hopes they might dry a little faster like that rather than crumpled on the floor, and makes his way back into David's room.

David's sitting up on the bed, pillow wedged between his back and the wall, his sketchbook open against his thighs. He's only got one lamp on beside him, the whole room bathed in the gloomy grey of a rainy day.

“Good shower?” he asks, but doesn't look up, a concentrated frown on his face while he runs his pencil back and forth over the page.

“Yeah,” Matteo says, watching him for a moment, before turning towards David's wardrobe. He grabs a pair of joggers from it, slipping them on, and then turns towards his desk, where one of David's large black sweatshirts is slung over the back of his chair. There are two mugs of tea with just a small wisp of steam curling over them sitting on his desk too. Matteo grabs the sweatshirt and slips it on, not bothering to find a t-shirt first. It's still July, so despite the rain, it's not that cold. He contemplates grabbing the tea, but then turns back towards the bed instead.

David looks up as he crawls onto the duvet next to him, smiling and putting his sketchbook away immediately.

“Hi,” he says and scoots down, opening his arms for Matteo to snuggle close.

“Hi,” Matteo says back, fitting his head onto David's shoulder and arm, curling his own over David's stomach and pulling himself close to his side.

David nuzzles close and pulls at the collar of Matteo's – David's – sweatshirt curiously.

“You smell like caramel,” he says.

Matteo grins and turns his face up to look at him.

“I stole your body lotion. Though it said something about coffee on the lid.”

“Ah. My godmother gave me that to give to Laura, but she doesn't like it, so it's just been sitting there. You can have it if you want,” David says and runs his fingers through Matteo's hair.

“You sure?” Matteo asks.

“Laura won't mind, but you can ask her when she comes home later,” David says and then pushes his face closer to Matteo's neck to get another whiff. “It smells good.”

“Like sweets,” Matteo points out.

David grins and lifts his eyebrows. “Delicious.”

Matteo huffs a laugh and puts a hand on David's face to hold him still for a kiss. David goes with it easily, rolling Matteo onto his back to make it easier. There's really no better place to be than here, boxed in by David's arms with David's hands in his hair, his own on David's back, being kissed until he forgets to care about whether it's sunny or rainy, warm or cold, up or down. There's only the languid touch of David's lips and tongue, the lazy kisses that don't steal his breath but make his heart rate quicken anyway, because it's David who's kissing him, David whose fingers brush against the shell of his ears, David who strays from his lips to pepper kisses to his cheeks and nose and forehead sometimes.

David who's smiling down at him when he pulls back, who Matteo is smiling up at without thought.

Eventually, David rolls off of him again and Matteo cuddles close again. He can feel how his hair's gone fluffy, drying with David's fingers running through it, but he doesn't mind. The fabric of David's sweater is soft under his cheek and he rubs his face against it, settling in at David's side again. He's drawing his finger idly over David's stomach and hips, drawing mindless designs, slipping underneath his sweater every now and then just to feel the warmth of his skin for a moment. David sighs and presses a kiss to his hair.

Matteo loves this. Loves these moments where they don't have to say or do anything, but can just exist together and have that be enough. It's a kind of peacefulness that he's rarely known over the last year and he relishes in how he gets to share it with David now. He wasn't sure this sense of calm could be shared with anyone before, but it's natural with David. Even when they are talking or doing things, there's an undercurrent of it between them, Matteo thinks. He supposes that might just be what love is.

He runs his fingers to David's other side and feels for his hand, David's fingers coming alive under his easily. The gentle touch of David's fingertips running over the length of his fingers and over his palm always feels a little ticklish, but it's not the kind that makes him flinch and laugh; rather it's the kind that makes him remember just how much he can feel with a touch of his bare hands and that the best thing by far he gets to hold is David.

Their fingers slot together easily and come to rest on David's stomach. David sighs again.

Matteo smiles and nudges his nose against David's shoulder underneath him.

“Love you.”

David presses another kiss to his hair and squeezes his hand in his.

“Love you too.”

 

**The End**


End file.
